


Certainty [Traducción]

by hepheastion



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adulto Harry, Almas gemelas, Bottom Louis, Dominante harry, Harry tiene casi mil años, Humano Louis, Joven Louis, Licking, M/M, Orgasmos multiples, Pero eso no importa, Situado en 900 d.C en Northumbria, Smut, Sumiso Louis, Top Harry, Vampiro Harry, amenazas de muerte, amenazas de violencia, anglosajones, beber sangre, diferencia de tamaños, plática sobre muerte, sobre estimulacion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepheastion/pseuds/hepheastion
Summary: Harry es un vampiro cuya vida ha sido una larga lista de matanzas simplemente porque no tenía nada más que hacer. Louis es un humano que trabaja en la taberna de una pequeña villa durante la época medieval. Harry piensa que él podría ser un bocadillo ideal.





	Certainty [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Certainty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834076) by [is_it_HI_or_Oops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_it_HI_or_Oops/pseuds/is_it_HI_or_Oops). 



> ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, SINO UNA SIMPLE TRADUCCIÓN.  
> LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A is_it_HI_or_Oops  
> TODOS LOS CRÉDITOS POR LA HISTORIA SON A is_it_HI_or_Oops

Su vida ha sido demasiado larga; eso es una certeza, si alguna vez lo fue. Ha sido fría, justo como este momento, cuando él se encuentra arrastrando un cadáver humano detrás de él para llevarlo más allá de las afueras del campo sajón, donde tomó al hombre. Por supuesto, este no es el único hombre que mató esa noche, no, él había terminado con la vida de muchos hombres ya y este que estaba llevando consigo era sólo un aperitivo para más tarde. No tiene que alimentarse tanto como lo hace, pero cuando estás destinado a ser un monstruo de todos modos... también puedes aprovecharlo. 

Harry aprovecha idealmente su bestia interior y regularmente devora villas enteras. Tomando y tomando hasta que no queda ni una sola gota de sangre carmesí. Ayuda a sofocar el dolor. Su dolor derramado en sus víctimas, que circula a través de ellos y luego vuelve a él, un escozor refrescante. 

No es como si él sintiera realmente el frío físico, la única frescura que recorre su cuerpo es la ráfaga de la matanza; sin embargo, incluso esto, después de mil años, se ha convertido en rutinario. Su vida es tediosa hasta en la manera más indirecta posible, incluso el sueño lo evita como si él fuese un espíritu ardiente. 

Harry a veces rememora sus jóvenes épocas vampíricas, aunque las memorias se vuelven cada vez más borrosas con cada año que pasa. En aquellos tiempos, definitivamente no era tan poderoso como lo es ahora, pero no se odiaba tanto a sí mismo. Él no buscaba tan desesperadamente por una escapatoria que jamás le sería concedida. 

El peso muerto, a pesar de ser tan ligero como una pluma para alguien tan fuerte como Harry, es muy difícil de sobrellevar, pues el sajón era un hombre grande y su cabeza se quedaba atrapada en las cosas que se encontraban en el suelo, ya que él estaba siendo arrastrado a través de la nieve en la que nadie se había abierto camino aún. El inconveniente es casi suficiente para que Harry simplemente decida dejar al hombre y seguir, no es como si atrapar a otro humano fuese difícil, solo que en estos parajes ellos se encuentran muy dispersos. 

Harry se detiene y lanza al hombre, que hasta ese momento había estado sobre su hombro, contra el suelo helado. Mira el rostro pálido del hombre y los ojos vacíos. Es realmente una pena desperdiciar esa sangre fácilmente disponible. Él decide que todavía puede ingerirla y se inclina sobre el hombre, y hunde los dientes en su garganta. La sangre ya no tiene la deliciosa temperatura caliente que tendría si todavía estuviera fresco, vivo, pero no es tan malo. No, no es tan malo para que se detenga. Después de que el cuerpo esté drenado, Harry puede continuar libre de equipaje. 

 

Dos noches después, él se detiene en un pequeño pueblo. No está tan frío ahí y la nieve es más delgada, además todas las personas parecen estar arrimadas en un lugar u otro. Harry no está acostumbrado a jugar con su comida, pero él piensa que podría ser interesante ver de qué son capaces los humanos en estos días. Así que entra a lo que parece ser una pequeña taberna. 

Es alegre dentro y está rebosando con tanta vida como lo que se puede esperar de un lugar así. En el bar hay un grupo de habitantes alegres que gruñen melodías irreconocibles. En una mesa cerca del centro está un grupo de lo que claramente son viajeros, jactándose en un idioma que sólo Harry conoce porque ha vivido tanto tiempo y en muchos lugares diferentes. A su izquierda, al entrar, hay un grupo de hombres sospechosos que intercambian sacos de monedas. Harry se sitúa en la oscura esquina trasera para aislarse.  
Entonces él oye pasos suaves acercándose a lo lejos, sobre toda la conmoción de los habitantes especialmente. Pronto un sencillo y común muchacho joven con el pelo marrón desordenado llega hasta él llevando demasiados platos de madera y copas de metal, todos vacíos para que puedan alcanzar en sus pequeñas manos. Harry levanta la vista por detrás de su largo cabello enmarañado, con una extraña trenza mal hecha descansando ahí, para mirar al chico con sus ojos muertos. Él puede ver y oír al pequeño chico tragar mientras contempla la siniestra apariencia de Harry antes de continuar con lo que está haciendo. 

"¿Algo de hidromiel para ti?" Dice el chico como si lo hubiera dicho incontables veces antes, pero esta vez con la diferencia de un inusual estremecimiento nervioso en su voz.  
Por un momento Harry no dice nada y se queda mirándole hasta estar seguro de que el chico ha calmado su respiración, luego simplemente asiente. El muchacho se vuelve llevando el mensaje en sus manos. 

Poco después de dos minutos, el jovencito está de vuelta con una copa de metal llena, similar a las que tenía antes. Él la coloca sobre la mesa y luego se endereza. 

"Estaré por aquí si necesitas otra" Como Harry seguía sin decir nada el chico caminó con dirección a un grupo de hombres borrachos que se encontraban demandando más bebida.  
Harry mira su copa mientras se pregunta si la experiencia de embriagarse es para los humanos similar a la suya cuando bebe sangre. No ha probado licor en más de cien años, pero como no le afecta no es algo que haya estado especialmente extrañando. Él prueba un sorbo distraídamente mientras observa al muchacho moviéndose por ahí. Es pequeño, con una figura delgada, definitivamente no del tipo guerrero. Entonces, esa debe ser una razón por la cual él trabaja aquí.

Sus antojos de sangre no son tan fuertes aún y, tal vez, si bebe de ese chico esta noche, masacrar al pueblo puede esperar hasta mañana. El chico es justo del tamaño adecuado para un pequeño aperitivo.

Harry cuida su única bebida toda la noche antes de salir del pequeño pub para esperar fuera. Eventualmente, el chico del servicio y de pelo desordenado sale, vistiendo sólo un chal de piel de animal para darse calor adicional. La luna está en su punto máximo cuando el chico toma un pequeño camino oculto a través de los árboles sin darse cuenta del depredador que lo acecha.

Harry comienza a aburrirse de todo eso y decide que es tiempo, se abalanza sobre el chico y lo tira contra la tierra dura, alejándose del camino conocido y adentrándose más lejos entre los árboles. Coloca al chico abajo suyo mientras sus grandes ojos azules lo miran petrificados. Cuando echa una mirada hacia atrás, el chico parece tranquilizarse significativamente, lo cual... es extraño, por así decirlo, pero no lo suficiente para disuadir a Harry de su mortal tarea.

Él dirige su cabeza, colocando su nariz sobre la tentadora yugular, olfatea a lo largo de esa longitud que le hace agua la boca. Harry no lo había notado dentro de la taberna, pero ese chico huele divino. Abre su boca y lame a lo largo de la extensión de la piel caliente haciendo al muchacho exhalar fuertemente. Harry no sólo lame una vez, lo hace bastantes ya que nunca puede tener suficiente del solo sabor de la piel del chico.

"Por favor" susurra el chico de ojos azules después de un minuto. Harry no puede estar lo suficientemente seguro aún, pero él no sonó asustado.

"Suplicar por tu vida es inútil, ya he tomado la tuya" dice Harry directamente en su oído, haciendo que el chico se estremezca de nuevo.

“No, yo quiero que me muerdas. Mi vida es tuya" dice, y suena como una promesa. Harry se agacha de nuevo para observar al chico, enmarcado por la luz de la luna sobre el suelo cubierto de hojas, su cabello está aún más desordenado que antes y sus manos retenidas por encima de su cabeza.

No es como si la emoción de alimentarse del miedo humano ya no fuera satisfactoria para él, pero eso puede esperar. Este muchacho se está comportando de forma muy inusual y tal vez Harry debería ignorarlo y matarlo ahora, pero está siendo curioso por primera vez en años, así que se permite tomarse un minuto o dos para examinarlo.

"¿Entiendes que te voy a matar, muchacho?" interroga en un tono áspero, mientras sujeta con fuerza las delicadas muñecas del joven.

"No, no lo harás" dice el chico con una confianza que ningún ser humano común en esta situación podría tener. Harry está simplemente desconcertado y, de repente, se siente insultado por este niño.

"Te mataré, humano; te arrancaré la garganta y quitaré la carne de tu cuerpo de adentro hacia afuera hasta que estés todo hueco, entonces comeré el armazón vacío de tu cuerpo en gran parte" gruñe al muchacho antes de enterrar su cara de nuevo en su cuello. Oye la inhalación aguda mientras sus colmillos dejan marcas y absorben el espeso y caliente líquido... Durante un rato el muchacho calla antes de soltar un gemido, no de dolor, sino de placer.

"¡Por favor!" se queja de nuevo, "tómame, soy tuyo" llora mientras se agacha para darle mejor acceso y Harry succiona ávidamente de su cuello. Está bebiendo de una fuente interminable de euforia. Se aleja con sus ojos luciendo enloquecidos y mira al chico como si fuera la primera vez. Es tan hermoso. Su belleza está más allá de las palabras y Harry se pregunta si todo ese tiempo estuvo ciego. Ahora se da cuenta que este impresionante muchacho es suyo. Pertenece a Harry y Harry le pertenece total y completamente, sin dudarlo.  
Él abandona su agarre en las muñecas delicadas e inmediatamente las pequeñas manos se entierran en su pelo y entonces sus propias fuertes manos están sobre las curvas del cuerpo del muchacho.

"Oh, ¿cómo te llamas, mi pequeño amor?" Harry pregunta, mientras se regocija con la vista del niño debajo de él, sus ojos azules son simplemente translúcidos bajo la luz de la luna que se escabulle a través de los desnudos árboles.

"Louis" dice mirando a Harry con lo que sólo podría ser descrito como una necesidad inocente.

"Louis" respira con reverencia, "mi precioso muñequito, mi nombre es Harry" el rubor de Louis está en llamas y sólo crece cuando Harry vuelve a hundirse en la mordida y succiona el otro lado de su cuello, manteniendo la nueva piel intacta.

“Harry” dice Louis con un gemido entrecortado, mientras saca las piernas de debajo del hombre más alto y luego las envuelve alrededor de él. Es como si ambos hubieran tomado el control de sí mismos y todo lo que pueden hacer es intentar desesperadamente devorar al otro. Los labios de Harry se mueven hacia Louis y cubre así los sonidos que él hace, mientras sus manos se mueven hacia abajo hasta sus caderas. De repente, él los voltea para que Louis esté a horcajadas sobre él y tira de sus pantalones para que pueda descansar una gran mano en cada lado de su trasero y empezar a tocar su carne. La sed de Harry ya no es solo por la sangre de este chico; es por todo él, su cuerpo, su vida, su piel, los sonidos que hace, su aroma, su ser.

Los largos dedos de Harry se mueven a lo largo del pequeño y apretado agujero del bello chico y con la primera intromisión, Louis suelta lágrimas y maravillosos gemidos estrangulados. El calor de su interior aprieta los dedos de Harry, mientras abre a Louis con un dedo, luego dos, luego tres. Todo el tiempo mantiene ardiente contacto visual con el chico más joven. Sus ojos negros se encienden con una intensidad que nunca habían tenido cuando él no estaba alimentándose. Los ojos de Louis son brillantes y están abrumados por su propio éxtasis. Harry rápidamente quita sus dedos y tira de sus pantalones lo suficiente. Él ajusta al chico encima suyo para que su ya preparado agujero esté justo encima de su grueso y vibrante pene.

"Harry" Louis gime mientras baja por completo y tiene dentro de él todo el pene del vampiro. Se inclina hacia delante e inhala sin aliento contra el sudoroso cuello de Harry.

"Mierda" Harry maldice, reaccionando a la presión en su longitud, mueve sus manos para acariciar a los lados de Louis y calmar a su niño, "shh, mi pequeño amor, eres tan maravilloso, tan perfecto, tan mío. Estás bien, solo respira, bebé" Louis suelta un grito por las palabras de Harry y la sensación del hombre mayor dentro de él. 

Después de unos minutos más, Harry levanta el cuerpo de Louis y lo empuja hacia abajo mientras empuja sus propias caderas hacia arriba. Repite el movimiento muchas veces, ya que así él y Louis llegan al éxtasis.

"Sí, más duro, más duro, dur-ohhh" Louis pide y sin previo aviso Harry vuelve a dar la vuelta por lo que está en la parte superior, penetrando al pequeño ser, golpeando su próstata, golpeando repetidamente con una fuerza natural que logra hacer a Louis correrse, echando semen sobre todo su pecho y algunas gotas aterrizan en su barbilla. Harry no cesa sus penetraciones mientras lame el líquido cremoso de la mandíbula y el cuello de Louis.

Antes de que pasen otros cinco minutos, el pene de Louis vuelve a ponerse duro por segunda vez. Harry está sonriendo maliciosamente mientras el chico se deshace ante él en un intenso placer. Él disfruta la idea de follar a su chico toda la noche durante horas y horas hasta que pierda la cuenta de cuántos orgasmos ha hecho alcanzar al cuerpo del chico hermoso. Follarlo hasta que el chico olvide su propio nombre y cada parte de su vida que no sea ese momento, todo lo que no es Harry y el sentimiento de sus duras embestidas, y lo lleno que lo hace sentir. La idea es casi demasiado para resistir, pero Harry es demasiado salvaje con su propio deseo para mantenerlo durante tanto tiempo desgraciadamente, pero ya habrá bastante tiempo más tarde. 

Él entra y sale con una velocidad inhumana que tiene a Louis gimiendo y gritando su imperante necesidad de que le dé más, más rápido, más duro. Harry cumple sus deseos y hace vibrar al pequeño muchacho mientras se corre una vez más. El cuerpo entero de Louis sufre de un brutal espasmo y se aferra alrededor de Harry tan fuerte que el vampiro está casi desconcertado por su fuerza. Harry acuna al chico en sus brazos mientras se pone de pie y oprime a Louis contra un árbol y sigue penetrándolo. 

El chico está tan fuera de él, pero todavía está muy contento de seguir tomando el pene de Harry. Él sonríe incluso cuando el dolor de su hipersensibilidad aumenta y lo tiene gimiendo con cada embestida del pene de Harry. El nuevo ángulo tiene a Louis duro a pesar de todo. Minutos pasan en excitación y cuando Harry finalmente se corre su paraíso explota de la sensación de euforia y rectitud. El pene de Louis deja escapar un pequeño chorro de semen; entretanto, Harry se arrastra hasta la base del árbol y envuelve a Louis en sus brazos, el muchacho se hunde tan profundamente en el abrazo como puede estrujarlo.

Louis mira a los ojos verdes de Harry una vez más como si estuviera buscando la seguridad de que este no es el final. Harry sonríe genuinamente por primera vez en siglos, y asiente a su pequeño humano. Louis suspira de alivio y satisfacción mientras ajusta su cabeza para tumbarse en el pecho del vampiro. Harry acaricia sus suaves y sucios cabellos marrones, y le da a su humana cabeza un tierno beso antes de que el chico se duerma en sus brazos, mientras él permanece eternamente despierto viendo al delicado muchacho, protegiéndolo de cualquier peligro, ya sea grande o pequeño, y usando todos los medios que sean necesarios. No importa cuán sangriento sea.


End file.
